Elementary powers
by LaalaFox
Summary: Laala Manaka est une jeune orpheline avec une vie des plus banale: elle a une meilleure amie avec qui elle partage tout, un projet qu'elle cherche à concrétiser... Néanmoins, elle possède quelques talents hors normes depuis sa naissance. Elle va par la suite découvrir un monde magique, son véritable monde...
1. chapter 1

**Chapitre 1** "Super!" m'exclamais-je.

C'était le jour de la rentrée et je me réveillais déjà en retard.

Je me préparais donc en quatrième vitesse. J'enfilais les vêtements que j'ais préalablement choisis la veille: un simple jean noir, une chemises à carreau rouge et des Converse de la même couleur. Mon but n'étant pas de me faire remarquer, plutôt de me fondre dans la masse. Je me coiffais et maquillais légèrement puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'y trouvais Marion en train de m'emballer mon petit-déjeuner pour que je le mange en chemin.

Marion était ma tutrice. Ayant été retrouvée endormie devant la porte d'un orphelinat à l'âge de 3ans, j'avais ensuite enchaîné les familles d'accueil sans paraître trouver la bonne. Le travail de Marion consistait à chercher des familles aux orphelins. J'avais fini par éprouver une certaine affection envers elle et réciproquement. De ce fait, elle avait décider de me prendre sous son aile quelques temps alors qu'une énième famille d'accueil eût renoncer à m'adopter. Même si on ne pouvait pas comparer cela à une relation mère-fille, j'étais satisfaite de ce compromis car je considérais Marion comme ma tante étant donné qu'elle était toujours là pour moi en cas de pépin. J'avais maintenant 16 ans -17 dans deux semaines- et avait fini par avoir une vie plutôt banale.

"- Merci d'avoir préparé mon petit-déjeuner Marion, la remerciais-je.

\- De rien ma puce mais je te préviens que c'est exceptionnel et que tu ne dois prendre pour habitude de traîner au lit. Le jour de la rentrée en plus!

-Je le sais bien. Excuse-moi Marion. Je ferais plus attention, c'est promis! dis-je, penaude.

-Pas besoin d'être si solennel Laala ma chérie. Je te connais, je sais que tu es une fille sérieuse et que ça ne se reproduira pas. Mais trêve de bavardages, tu ferais mieux d'y aller: ça doit faire 30 minutes que Lou t'attend devant la maison!"

Je ne me le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, une tartine dans la bouche et en lançant un " à ce soir ! " à ma tutrice. Enfin, avec la bouche pleine, cela ressemblait plutôt à " à che 'oir ! ".

"-Salut, Lou!

-Salut Laala! Alors, tu as décidé de nous mettre en retard dès le premier jour? me gronda gentiment ma meilleure amie."

Nous nous étions rencontrées en tout début de sixième et nous étions vite devenues les meilleures amies du monde lorsque j'avais fait une prise de karaté à Gabriel Sullivan, un garçon de notre classe, qui venait de lui piquer sa sucette. Depuis ce jour, nous étions devenues inséparables et nous riions encore souvent de cet épisode. Il faut dire que dans sa chute, Gabriel avait lâché la sucette qui s'était ensuite collée dans ses cheveux. Il nous en a voulu toute l'année car, par la suite, il avait dû se faire couper sa précieuse mèche. Heureusement pour nous, il avait déménagé à la fin de l'année et nous ne l'avions plus jamais revu. Je souris au souvenir de cette anecdote et me tournais vers Lou:

"-Allons-y avant de nous mettre encore plus en retard.

\- Oui tu as raison. Allez c'est parti pour notre dernière année de lycée! Il va falloir en profiter. Je sens que l'on va vivres pleins de choses excitantes! Allez viens! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire."

J'étais loin de me douter en cet instant d'à quel point elle avait raison...

 **Voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre :) N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Nous arrivons en classe avec un bon quart d'heure de retard après être passée à la vie scolaire pour connaître notre classe ( terminale S3 ). Par chance, notre professeur principale s'est absentée car elle avait oublié nos emplois du temps dans son casier. Nous évitons donc une remontrance avec soulagement: ce n'est pas le bon jour pour se faire remarquer.

Mais Lou et moi sommes rapidement confrontées à un autre problème: il ne reste que deux places mais pas l'une à côté de l'autre. Tandis que Lou s'assoit à côté d'une fille qui était déjà dans notre classe l'an dernier, je me dirige vers la dernière place libre. Manque de chance, je suis à côté d'un garçon et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air franchement sociable.

J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était nouveau en ville. Sa famille avait déménagé ici, à Fukui pendant l'été et il habitait en bas de ma rue. Je le savais puisque Mme Bonnac, la commère du quartier, nous avait dit tout cela un jour en venant nous apporter une de ses fameuses tartes aux poires. C'était des gens qui ne sortaient pas plus que nécessaire et je ne fus donc pas très étonnée lorsque le garçon pivota un peu de façon à me tourner légèrement le dos.

Avec un petit soupir, je commençais à sortir mes affaires lorsque notre professeur revint et dit:

"- Bon reprenons. Je m'appelle Mme Binbo et je serais votre professeur principale durant cette année. Pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous preniez une feuille. Coupez-la en deux et partagez-la avec votre voisin ça sera suffisant. Dessus, je veux voir apparaître votre nom, prénom, vos atouts, vos points faibles et le métier que vous souhaiteriez exercer plus tard. Je vous laisse 10 minutes."

Mon voisin n'esquissant pas le moindre geste, j'entrepris de couper en deux une de mes feuilles avant d'en pousser une moitié vers lui. Sans m'accorder un regard mais en se remettant face au tableau, il murmura un faible " Merci...".

Alors je pus le voir vraiment. J'en eut le souffle coupé! Dieu qu'il était beau! Il avait des cheveux d'ébènes où je pouvais apercevoir des mèches...bleues électriques??? Sans parler de ses yeux qui rappelaient ces mêmes couleurs. J'étais trop choquée pour détourner le regard. Etais-ce une teinture ou, comme moi, avait-il des cheveux de couleurs pas très banales? Mes cheveux étaient d'un blond or avec des mèches mauves claires et, à mon plus grand malheur, plus je grandissais, plus mes cheveux viraient au mauve. En attendant, je me faisais des teintures pour que tous mes cheveux soient blonds. D'accord je devais admettre que je trouvais mes cheveux au naturel magnifiques mais disons qu'ils attiraient un peu trop les regards et intriguaient les gens qui venaient ensuite sans gêne me poser des questions dessus. Pour mes yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu clair commun quoique plus éclatant et ils étaient mouchetés de mauve. J'adorais mes yeux et ne pouvais me résoudre à mettre des lentilles pour changer leur couleur alors je les laissait tels qu'ils étaient.

Sentant mon regard insistant, mon voisin s'arrêta d'écrire et me dévisagea à son tour. Il me détailla de haut en bas et son regard se fixa sur mes yeux, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Je me détournais rapidement en commençant à écrire sur ma feuille, non sans avoir louché sur la sienne avant. Il s'appelait Angel Agreste. Je me mis donc à écrire en tentant d'ignorer son regard que je sentait toujours sur moi. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas tellement me plaindre étant donné que je l'avais fixé de la sorte juste avant. Je me concentrais donc sur ma feuille et me mis à écrire.

NOM: Manaka

PRENOM: Laala

ATOUTS: Sport/Arts/Langues/Mathématiques/Histoire

POINT FAIBLE: la concentration

Oui je sais, je citais la plupart des matières ce qui pourrait paraître vaniteux. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ça n'était pas un mensonge. J'avais une mémoire photographique. Mémoire que Lou exploitait sans cesse en me prenant pour son "pense-bête". C'est vrai que c'était pratique: il suffisait que je vois ou que j'entende quelque chose pour le retenir. Evidemment je ne retenais pas toutes ces infos à long termes. Nous avions fait un test avec Lou et je retenais 2 mois les informations que je jugeais inconsciemment comme inutiles. En revanche pour celles qui m'étaient utiles, je n'en avais jusque là oublié aucune. Ce qui expliquait mon aptitude dans toutes ces matières.

Et oui, même si l'EPS ne nécessitait pas de mémoire il se trouve que je disposais de certains... disons avantages physiques. En effet,lorsque je courrais, je ne me retrouvais jamais à court d'air ce qui faisait que je n'étais jamais essoufflée. Du coup, je simulais toujours la fatigue après un effort pour ne pas paraître anormale. Même si c'est ce qui j'étais. Anormale. On ne pourrait pas deviner toutes ces particularités au regard pourtant car je faisais tout pour apparaître comme une fille normale.

C'était ce que j'appelais ma personnalité de façade, c'est celle que j'avais avec les autres. Dans ces moments, je portais toujours des vêtements amples alors que chez moi, j'adorais m'habiller classe ou mignon. Car, comme si la vie voulu me forcer à devenir une pétasse pom-pom girl j'avais le physique pour.

Mais non, moi je préférais faire bande à part avec Lou, cette éternelle fille aux cheveux bleus ( elle c'est bien une teinture ). Cette fréquentation m'avait classé dans la catégorie "looser" mais je m'en fichais comme de l'an 40.

Marion et Lou étaient les seules au courantpour mes bizarreries physiques et mentales et elles m'aimaient telle quel. Je ne les en remercierai jamais assez.

La voix de Mme Binbo me tira de mes pensées:

"- Je ramasse dans 2 minutes!"

Je me depêchais et me remis à écrire.

METIER: travailler à Greenpeace

C'était mon rêve depuis qu'un des fils d'une de mes familles d'accueil m'en avait parlé.

Le concept m'avait tout de suite enchanté et depuis je travaillais dur pour atteindre mon objectif.

Lou se moquait toujours de mon air gaga devant les animaux. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ils représentaient tellement pour moi. Comme ne pas craquer devant ces petits êtres tout fragiles?

Mais Mme Binbo me sortit à nouveau de mes pensées. Apparemment, c'était au moins la troisième fois qu'elle réclamait ma feuille. Elle avait la main tendue dans l'expectative de cette dernière et toute la classe me regardait. Pour la discression on repassera merci!

Je lui tendis précipitamment ma feuille et baissais la tête. Je devais probablement être rouge pivoine. Après quelques secondes, Mme Binbo reprit son ramassage et les élèves commencèrent à se détourner et à parler entre eux. Tout le monde sauf bien sûr mon voisin!

Je relevais légèrement la tête et constatais qu'il me fixait - sans chercher à s'en cacher cette fois - avec une expression interrogative, un sourcil arqué.

Mes joues reprirent leur reinte rouge et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'Angel détourna le regard.

Je sentais que la journée allait être longue ...

 **Salut tout le monde** **Voici le deuxième chapitre un peu plus long que le premier.** **Dans le prochain épisode il y aura la découverte de la magie pour Laala** **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.** **Xxx**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après cette longue journée, je ne rêvais que d'une chose: m'affaler sur mon lit. Marion n'était pas encore rentrée et je m'affairais pour préparer le repas du soir. Nous avions des invités pour le dîner, ce qui n'étais pas rare. C'était toujours des familles potentielles qui souhaitaient adopter un enfant. Je préparais un plat typiquement français: le bœuf bourguignon. Tout en mélangeant, je repensais à ma journée. Ce n'étais pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler une rentrée de rêve mais mis à part l'incident de ce matin, je ne m'étais pas trop fais remarquer. J'espérais que j'aurais plus de chance niveau discrétion demain.

Une fois le repas terminé et les invités repartis, je remontais dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Après celle-ci, je sortis sur mon balcon de ma chambre, enroulée dans ma serviette tout en buvant du lait à la bouteille. Du lait après une bonne douche...y'a pas à dire c'est vraiment mon péché mignon! Je me sens tellement relaxée dans ces moments là! Je m'accoudais à la rambarde en pensant - ho, comme c'est étrange! - à Greenpeace quand j'entendis quelqu'un siffler en contrebas. Je baissais la tête et redevins rouge comme une tomate pour la deuxième fois de la journée. En bas se tenait un garçon, je ne le distinguais pas bien en raison de la faible luminosité mais je savais que lui me voyais très bien comme la lumière de ma chambre était allumée derrière moi. Tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était ses yeux couleur émeraude qui pétillaient en me reluquant. Je fronçais les sourcils: pour la seconde fois de la journée (et de ma vie d'ailleurs) je rencontrais une personne avec les yeux d'une personne non standard tout comme les miens. En voyant que ces yeux me dévisageaient toujours je me mis à rougir encore plus violemment et je me retournais pour faire demi-tour dans ma chambre tout en claquant ma porte-fenêtre.

J'étais encore toute secouée. Qui étaient ces deux garçons qui semblaient être comme moi? Enfin bon, ça n'était pas le moment de tirer des conclusions hâtives alors je me couchais sans parvenir à m'endormir la tête pleine d'interrogations.

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par la sonnerie du téléphone. Je jettais un coup d'oeil à mon reveil. 7h10. Pas trop tard mais pas trop tôt non plus. Je me dépêchais donc de sortir de mon lit. Je m'habillais d'un simple sweat bleu marine, d'un jean noir et de mes éternelles converse. Après un rapide petit déjeuné, je sortis retrouver Lou qui m'attendait déjà devant la maison.

"-Hey Lou! Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends?

-Salut Laala! Non, j'arrive à l'instant. Tu commences par quoi toi? Moi j'ai physique. Je déteste commencer par des sciences dès le matin!"

Hé oui, Lou et moi avons beau être dans la même classe, la classe était scindée en deux pour certaines matières par ordre alphabétique. Evidemment Manaka et Spencer ( le nom de famille de Lou ) n'avait aucune chance d'être dans le même groupe. J'étais dans le premier alors qu'elle était dans le deuxième.

"-J'ai SVT puis physique et c'est l'inverse pour toi.

-Mais, j'y pense tu es dans le même groupe que ton mysterieux beau gosse aux yeux bleus!"

Oui je lui avais tout de suite raconté mes

doutes quant à mon voisin de la veille mais malheureusement pour moi Lou n'avait pas trouvé plus d'explication que moi. Mais je n'étais pas prête à le recroiser de sitôt même si je devais admettre que j'étais tout aussi excitée que réticente à l'idée de cette nouvelle rencontre de si bonne heure.

"- Ha je n'y avais pas pensé... avouais-je, toute légèreté envolée.

-On se remotive Laala! Tu dois profiter de cette occasion pour en apprendre plus! C'est la seule façon d'obtenir nos réponses!

-Compris... c'est à se demander qui est la plus motivée de nous deux. soupirais-je

-Je te l'avais dis qu'on allait bien s'amuser cette année! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui et bien ton objectif à toi c'est de te remettre avec Daniel! dis-je malicieusement.

Lou rougit puis détourna la tête.

-Arrête, il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Et puis c'est lui qui m'a largué pour sa pouffiasse!

\- Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux et lui aura beau se comporter comme un parfait salaud, ça ne changera rien au fait que vous continuez à vous dévorer du regard!

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. dit-elle d'un ton buté."

Pendant que Lou se perdait dans un monologue sencé me prouver qu'elle n'aimait plus Daniel, mon attention fut attirée par deux garçon à notre droite. "Oh non! pensais-je" Ces garçons n'étaient autre que Angel Agreste, mon mystèrieux voisin de la veille et l'inconnu aux yeux d'émeraude, le drageur d'hier soir. Plus inquiètant, ces deux beaux gosses ( faut bien se l'avouer) regardaient dans notre direction.

Mais avant que je ne puisse me pencher plus sérieusement sur la question, je fus sortie de mes réflexions par des cris. Je tournais la tête et constatais avec effarement qu'un ballon de foot fonçait sur nou tel un boulet de canon. Non sans blague, ce ballon allait tellement vite que si quelqu'un se le prenait, il serait bon pour les urgences. Et Lou semblait etre bien partie pour être cette fameuse personne. N'écoutant que mon instinct, je me plaçais entre elle et le ballon, les mains tendues devant moi en attendant l'inévitable choc... qui ne vint pas. Je sentis le sang palpiter dans mes mains et vis avec étonnement que des bourrasques de vent sortaient de mes paumes encore tendues vers le ballon. La force du vent opposée à la vitesse du ballon stôppa la course de ce dernier.

Tout ceci n'avait duré qu'une poignée de seconde mais cela m'avais paru une éternité! Je regardais alors autour de moi pour voir si les autres avaient remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Je vis avec soulagement que les gens pensaient simplement que j'avais rattrapé le ballon. Je me tounais vers Lou, je savais qu'elle vait vu comme moi ce qu'il s'était réellement produit. Mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée. En effet Lou me pointa discrètement notre droite du doigt et je constatais avec effarement que mes deux mysterieux garçons me regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts, signe qu'ils avaient tout vu.

"Et merde!"

 **Voila enfin le chapitre 3!** **A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire que déjà je vis Angel et son ami s'avancer vers nous d'un pas déterminé pour avoir quelques réponses que je ne possédais à l'évidence pas. J'allais m'esquiver mais il était déjà trop tard: ils se trouvaient maintenant à deux mètres seulement de nous.

"- Hé petite blondinette! m'apostropha le gars au yeux émeraudes.

En plein jour je pouvais enfin voir ses cheveux châtains striés de mèches vertes foncées. Et comme pour Angel et moi, ça n'avait pas m'air d'être une teinture... Je fronçais les sourcils : j'avais horreur que l'on me fasse remarquer ma petite taille.

-Laala, dis-je simplement.

-Quoi? me répondit-il interloqué.

-Je m'appelle Laala.

-Ho... Et bien enchanté Laala. Je m'appelle Dace Foster je suis en TS4 et voici Angel Agreste qui est dans votre classe, nous dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Au moins maintenant je connaissais son nom.

-Ho d'accord...répondis-je prudemment, peu sûre de la tournure qu'allais prendre les événements. Heureusement, Lou, ma sauveuse, vint àmon secours.

-Hé bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites on va y aller nous. À plus les garçons!

-Attendez! intervint pour la première fois Angel. Nous avons tous vu la même chose, inutile de tourner autour du pot. Laala tu es une Elémentaire inutile de le nier.

Un inconfortable silence suivit cette affirmation jusqu'à ce que Lou se décide à le briser.

-Une quoi ? demanda-t-elle peu, sûre d'elle.

-Une Elémentaire. Mais que fais tu parmis les sans-pouvoirs?

-Heu je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Qu'est ce qu'un Élémentaire? Et que veux tu dire par " les sans-pouvoirs" ? m'enquis-je.

-Ne te moque pas de moi et répond moi Manaka! gronda Angel en m'appelant pas mon nom de famille qu'il avait dû lire la veille sur ma fiche de présentation.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles mon pauvre gars! répliquais-je.

Je détestais qu'on me prenne de haut, j'avais tendance à réagir au quart de tour lorsqu'on le faisait. S'il croyait vraiment que je n'allais pas m'énerver contre lui tout beau gosse soit-il il n'allais pas être déçu du voyage! Mais Angel ne sembla pas décidé à me croire une seconde et allais rétorquer lorsque Dace posa une main sur son bras dans le but de l'apaiser:

-Calme-toi Agreste, elle semble sincère, même si je ne comprend toujours pas comment elle peut ne pas être au courant...

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Foster, lui répondit Angel d'un ton sec, en semblant néanmoins se calmer. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre ces deux la...

-Bon pas qu'on a du mal à vous suivre mais un peu quand même alors nous on va y aller parce que nous avons cours dans deux minutes, s'impatienta Lou.

Trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin échapper à cette situation malaisante je m'empressais de la suivre, sans un regard pour nos deux camarades. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de mon voisin de la veille qui lança dans mon dos :

-Manaka, nous t'attendons à 17 heures à a sortie du lycée. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi tu peux me croire! Sois bien à l'heure!

Non mais quel goujat celui-là! Comment avais-je pu être charmée par lui hier? Il parlait comme si je n'avais pas le choix.

-Tu vas y aller? me demanda Lou, me sortant de mes insurrections mentales.

-Je dois avouer que même si ce crétin comme si je ne pouvais pas refuser, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire en parlant d' " Elémentaire ". Peut-être a-t-il des réponses sur mes... spécialités... Alors non je ne sais pas encore, je ne veux pas qu'il croit, si je lui obéit, qu'il aura gagné le droit de me diriger comme il le veut, avouais-je.

-Je suis bien d'accord mais parlons plutôt de ce qui s'est passé avant. Sais-tu ce qui s'est produit?

-Pas du tout! Je pensais seulement à te protéger de ce ballon quand une sorte de vent est sorti de mes mains! me défendis-je.

-Ca a peut-être un rapport avec les Elémentaires. Après tous, le vent est l'un des quatre éléments naturels, supputa Lou.

-Sûrement, admis-je à contrecœur.

-Il faudra voir après si tu peux le refaire intentionnellement.

-Oui même si j'en doute pour le moment. Enfin, nous verrons, soupirais-je.

Et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de physique, j'allais vers la mienne pour mon cours de SVT où j'allais revoir Angel, bien trop tôt à mon goût.

* * *

Je sortis des cours matinaux avec soulagement. Ouf. Aucun incident ne s'était produit avec Angel qui m'avait ignoré superbement. Je retrouvais alors Lou pour aller à la cantine. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé qu'elle viendrait avec moi voir les garçons à 17 heures, déterminées à obtenir plus d'informations.

* * *

 **Pdv Angel**

J'étais d'une humeur passablement mauvaise. Déjà, on m'envoyait en mission dans un lycée remplis d'ado tous plus idiots les uns que les autres afin de pister un/une Elémentaire puisqu'on y avait détecté des signes de magie. Or si j'avais eu des soupçons quant à ma voisine de la rentrée vis à vis de son apparence qui correspondait à celle des nôtres, j'étais carrément certain qu'elle était celle que nous cherchions avec cet autre vaniteux de Foster qui ne semblait pas être embêté par cette mission, lui. Il était devenu dès le premier jour, un gars incontournable du lycée et le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Toujours à attirer l'attention sur lui. Enfin bref, lorsque j'avais été lui parler, elle avait joué 'innocente mais je voyais bien qu'elle savait certaines choses. C'était forcé : on invoquait pas un élément comme ca à la fin! Si Foster m'en avait empêcher plus tôt, elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien ce soir! Foi de combattant!

 **Voilà c'était le chapitre 4! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plais votre avis m'intéresse pour la suite!**


End file.
